


"You're Mine, Valentine."

by Magicphobic



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, personal fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicphobic/pseuds/Magicphobic
Summary: This is a personal fiction I'm making mainly for myself but if you're interested why not give it a read? It mainly focuses around my Sole OC, Evelyn, and her relationship between both John Hancock and Nick Valentine, someone who due to being a prototype Synth, doesn't exactly catch onto her advancements, leading her frustrated and even threatening their friendship. After accidentally hurting Evelyn to the point she wont even talk to him anymore, Valentine decides that maybe after 100 years its time he looked into the idea of getting an upgrade...Rating is set at Explicit for now until fiction is finished, it may change or stay the same.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started back when she first arrived in Diamond City. Evelyn, a young widow from the past, traversing the wasteland in search of her missing son. She had gotten wind of someone in the city that could help her. A local detective had set up an agency in the city, and she was told to go and see him. Much to her disappointment he wasn't there, instead she was greeted by his secretary, Ellie Perkins. Ellie told her about the detective and why he wasn't there. It was then Evelyn found herself helping the person who was suppose to be helping her.  
It wasn't too much of a challenge, not with a suit of power armour at her disposal at least. The task seemed simple enough, traverse the old Vault, deal with some bad guys, and rescue the detective. She quickly found herself disposing of Dino, one of Skinny Malone's goons that held the detective captive.   
She dismounted from her power armour, not wanting to startle the man inside the room and to present herself as someone there to help. She accessed the terminal next to the door and unlocked it, stepping inside. She was finally able to meet this infamous detective for the first time in person...  
Nick Valentine.  
“A woman? Huh, gotta love the irony of the reverse damsel in distress... thanks for the help.” 

The pair escaped the vault together, dealing with some more of Skinny's men on the way out, before being stopped by the boss himself. Turns out Nick got himself into this situation while looking for a woman named Darla. He was under the impression she had been kidnapped, but as it turns out, she willingly ran away as Skinny's new plaything.   
Skinny wasn't too happy with the pair, specifically with Nick. Annoyed about all the trouble he caused over a misunderstanding. Thankfully this encounter didn't turn out as horrible as it could have, Evelyn stepping up and convincing Darla of the mistakes she was making with her life by following Skinny Malone. Darla came and left right then and there, thankful for being brought to her senses. Though he was angry, through some more quick talking, he let the pair go with a ten second warning.  
They got out of there safe and only a little dinged up, returning to Ellie at the Valentine Detective Agency. She was over thrilled to have her employer back, and offered Evelyn a reward, along with an offer to be Nick's partner in crime, without asking. Evelyn had just met him, so that was something she had to think, also aware the opening wasn't fully there due to Ellie not asking Nick's consent before offering it up.

After things calmed down, things finally started falling into place. It was true, Nick was the town's best detective, and he was willing to help Evelyn with her missing son, free of charge as a personal reward for assisting him back at the Vault. This lead to an investigation into a known mercenary known as Kellogg.  
The first place to start was the house Kellogg had purchased and left a few months ago in Diamond city. A struggle to get in at first, but it soon lead to a string of clues. With the help of Dogmeat, they traced Kellogg back to an old military base over run by Synths. Making their way through it, Evelyn was faced with the hard truth of what had become of her son. He had been lost to the Institute, everything coming to a dead end because of it. This included Kellogg's life.  
The only option now was for them to try and find the Institute, but, as Nick explained to her, that was almost impossible. He himself was a Synth from there, and even he didn't know where it was or much about it. They headed back to the city and talked with the local Newspaper Reporter, Piper. This lead to finding out the only one who knew anything about it was Kellogg, leading to a visit with Goodneighbour.

This was where Evelyn met John Hancock, not the original but rather a Ghoul that had taken his identity on and was the Mayor of the town. He introduced himself, and later on the two would be come very close friends.

Things ended at the Memory Den, where with the assistance of Doctor Amari, they are able to access the remains of Kelloggs memories, and finding out more about the Institute. Evelyn finally gets a lead and decides to search for an ex-employee of the Institute for further answers.  
Not all is well though, as shortly after the brain experiment, some side effects occurred. When speaking to Nick afterwards, Evelyn was greeted with the voice of Kellogg instead of Nick. She hadn't felt this level of fear since the events in Vault 111. It seemed to only be a glitch though, as Nick told her he was fine and the Doctor claimed there would be some minor side effects. Nick, showing no further signs of corruption, continued to follow Evelyn on her journey even though his job was done.   
Surprisingly a friendship seemed to have sparked between the two. Evelyn taking up Ellie's offer, and the two have been friends ever since....


	2. It Only Took a Week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Valentine requires Evelyn for case which involves taking her on a fake date. Hancock is reluctant about this at first.

Hancock walked down the ruined roads that lead to the old Red Rocket Truck Stop that sat on the outskirts of the Commonwealth. It was home to his close friend, Evelyn. She was stationed here, a place to call her own, but yet close enough to the nearby settlement of Sanctuary, of which she owned. It was a little bit of a walk from his own town of Goodneighbour to here, but it was well worth the distance. 

He walked through the stripped door frame of the building's store front, passing through an abandoned checkout and out the other side into a more homely area that had been built onto the building.  
“Knock, knock. Anybody home?”  
“Someone is, but probably not who you're expecting to find.”  
Hancock frowned and walked into the room, making eye contact with the Synth that was sitting in the red velvet chair near the doorway. “Ah, Valentine. Why am I not surprised to see you here?” Hancock spoke, walking over to lean against a small dresser   
and facing the Synth.   
“It's probably the same reason I'm not surprised to see you here either.” Valentine replied. “What's your business?”  
“I'm looking for Ev. She around?”  
“She was.” Valentine explained. “But she had to leave, shortly after I showed up. Some urgent issue came up regarding the Minutemen and it needed her attention.”  
“Ah, I see... How long ago was that?” Hancock asked.  
Valentine paused for a moment, looking aside and then back at Hancock. “I'd say well over an hour ago, now.”  
“You've just been waiting here the whole time?” Hancock questioned him.  
“Well, I did originally show up with the intent of getting her help with another one of my cases.” Valentine replied.  
“What, you can't solve your own cases now without Evelyn's help?” Hancock chuckled. “How did you even get your business started if that's the case.”  
“It's not that I need her, but rather a matter of finding myself saving a lot of time and effort when I get her opinion.” Valentine looked Hancock over. “What did you want to discuss with her?”  
“Oh, nothing too important. Was just going to stop by and have a chat for a bit, y'know? Was wondering if she was busy with anything today, which clearly she is.” Hancock said.

“So, mind if I ask what's the big case you plan on pulling her into this time, Valentine?” Hancock questioned while looking around the room. “You pull something like last time and I won't be none too happy.”  
“...Is that a threat I detect, Hancock?” Valentine cocked his head to the side, looking up at the Ghoul.  
“Considering the fact she was almost killed on your last case... yeah, maybe a tiny threat is present. No disrespect of course.” Hancock glared at Valentine. “It's just that I warn you every time to take care of her and bring her back in one piece.”  
“And that's what I did. She was fully intact, aside form a few minor injuries.” Valentine frowned and stood up, putting a hand into his coat pocket. “It's not like I intended for her to get hurt. We were dealing with someone unpredictable, and you know yourself that girl doesn't know the meaning of the phrase 'play it safe'. She's always a risk taker and there's not much I can do to stop her from taking some of those risks.”  
“Look, all I'm saying is don't let something like that happen again, alright?” Hancock put his hands up.   
“I don't plan to. You should know I have her overall well-being in my best interest as much as you do.” Valentine took out a cigar and lit it, taking a draw from it. “Besides, even if she did get killed it would of been better to have died doing something like that instead of found dead from frying her brains out-”  
“Says the man as he lights one up.” Hancock shook his head. “She can handle her Jet just fine without any problems. Besides, Jet wont kill her like that.”  
“Isn't your strong use of Jet and Chems the cause of why you-”  
“Now you're starting to tread into dangerous territory, and you know it, Valentine.”  
“Alright, fair enough.” Valentine backed off and didn't finish his statement.

“So anyway, what is your case this time around?” Hancock brought the conversation back to the previous topic.  
“If you must know, its a bit of a formal event this time around.” Valentine explained. “I require a date to a party in order to get in for investigation, and I figured Evelyn would be the most reasonable choice.”  
“A party huh? What kind of party are we talking about here...?”  
Valentine sighed. “It's not one of your junkie get togethers, if that's what you're thinking.”  
“That's lame.” Hancock frowned. “What are you investigating this time?”  
“A terrorist threat on Diamond City.” Valentine replied. “Following a chain of recent attacks, with the Mayor holding a party tonight, all the clues point to that's the target of the next one.”  
“And you need a date for that?” Hancock questioned. “I thought you and the Mayor were good pals?”  
“We are, but Piper couldn't cancel the party, claiming it being essential to getting the city to accept her as the new Mayor. It's sorta like a meet and greet.” Valentine explained.  
“Are people really stupid enough to gather in one major location like that while there's terrorist attacks happening?” Hancock looked at Nick confused.   
“No, of course not.” Valentine countered. “But, as I said, Piper needed to host this party regardless of the risks, and she asked me to stay in the dark about it. Didn't want to worry the citizens.”  
“You better make sure she doesn't end up like that old Mayor, MacDough.” Hancock scowled. “The worst thing he did was keep his people in the dark.”  
“She won't end up like that. Piper was a real pain in neck for him because she was all about bringing the truth to the people of Diamond City.” Valentine defended his friend. “But on this one, I can understand where she's coming from. Not very good for a first impression as Mayor to have to tell the people they could be killed at any minute.”   
“Hm... I suppose you do have a point... sorta.” Hancock replied. “If it were me and Goodneighbour, I'd tell them the truth no matter what. I mean, how much worse of a first impression can you give aside form murdering the former Mayor's crew and then hanging him off the balcony of the state house.”  
“Unfortunately Piper didn't get the option of rushing in as a knight in shining armour.” Valentine stated. “People get a different opinion when you just walk in and pick up where the previous person left off.”  
“Y'know, I still don't see why you need a date for this?” Hancock continued to question Valentine's intentions.  
“It's to blend in. Most people will be bringing someone, so I was forced by Piper to do the same.” Valentine replied. “Just showing up by myself, people will get the impression something's up, given my reputation. If I'm with someone though, people just assume I was invited like everyone else.”  
“Well, you two certainly seem to have everything planned out.” Hancock commented.

The two of them paused their conversation as they turned their attention towards the presence of a third party that had just entered through the front doors of the Red Rocket. The sound of equipment being put away was heard and then a familiar voice they both recognized.  
“Phew, that was a lot more work than I was expecting.” She walked into the small living space where Hancock and Valentine were and stopped, faced with the two men. “Oh, Nick! You're still here...”  
Valentine acknowledged her. “Yes, of course I am. I was waiting for yo-”  
“Evelyn, doll! You're back! Heard you had some very important General business to attend to.” Hancock cut Valentine off and smiled at Evelyn.  
Evelyn smiled back and walked up to him. “You're here too, Johnny?” She chuckled. “Well now, isn't this a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this visit?”  
“Oh y'know...” Hancock closed the gap between the two of them, resting a delicate hand on her shoulder. “Just thought I'd stop by and check in on my favourite girl. Was in the neighbourhood and all...”  
“Sanctuary is miles away from Goodneighbour.” Evelyn pointed out, pulling his hand off of her shoulder and taking up his other hand as well, interlocking their fingers. “You weren't 'just in the neighbourhood', you wanted to see me.”  
Hancock chuckled. “Aw shit, you caught me red handed. Guilty as charged...I really came by because I just wanted to see ya.” Having said that, in a quick, swift motion, Hancock stole a kiss from her.  
“Oh, you're always quite the charmer, aren't you?” Evelyn said, looking back at him with a wide grin.   
“Yep. What can I say, I'm a luxury.” Hancock smiled at her again, pulling away.

“Excuse me but... I can't help but feel I'm missing something here.” Valentine spoke up, reminding them both that he was still there. “At what point exactly did you two become more than friends?”  
“Hm? What do you mean?” Hancock looked at him.  
“I'm not used to seeing you two... Flirt... Not like that. It's new.” Valentine stated.  
“Oh, we hit it off during the week you were gone. Ellie said you had some sort of case that took place far from the Commonwealth, and apparently you had to go alone and didn't bother on telling us about it either?” Evelyn spoke up.  
“Oh...” Valentine replied, looking down at the floor. “I suppose this is the first time we're seeing each other again since that, isn't it?”  
“Yeah, it is.” Evelyn replied.  
“Anyway, enough catching up.” Hancock wrapped his arms around Evelyn's waist and pulled her close, taking her attention away from Valentine again. “Baby girl, have I got some exciting news for you. I'm throwing a party tonight, and of course you're invited.”  
“Oh, a party? Now that sounds fun.” Evelyn replied.  
“Hell yeah, going to be great. A bring your own chem event, though.”  
“Hey, wait a minute!” Valentine raised his voice slightly. “Hancock, I just told you that I need her for my case tonight.”  
Hancock frowned and glared at Valentine over his shoulder. “Oh, you mean the case in which you need to take my girlfriend on a date?”  
“...You wanted to ask me on a date?” Evelyn looked past Hancock and made eye contact with Valentine.  
“I-It's not a real date!” Valentine got defensive. “Honestly, I don't care what you two have, but you're still my partner and I need your help for this case. Hancock's only suddenly throwing a party because he has this obsessive need to one up everyone at one point or another, like countering the party Piper is having tonight in Diamond City.”  
“Well, he's not wrong, y'know...” Hancock smirked smugly at Evelyn.

“Oh, I see...” Evelyn's tone dropped to that of a more dull, uninterested one. “So you need me for a fake date?”  
“Basically, yeah.” Valentine confirmed.  
“Well, too bad. She's coming to my party now.” Hancock said. “Why don't you ask your lovely secretary to go with you instead?”  
Valentine frowned at him. “Hancock you can't just take Evelyn like that when I already-”  
“Nah, I'm pretty sure I can given the fact I'm her boyfriend and you're just a lowly detective looking for an excuse to-”  
“Lowly detective? I have you know that everyone in Diamond City comes to me when they have a problem. I mean I never like to brag but I certainly have a better reputation than some Ghoul who-”  
“Hey!” Evelyn snapped, pushing Hancock away. “Both of you knock it off. I'm not being 'taken' by anyone. I'm my own person and I get to choose what I want to do tonight.” She stood to face the both of them, addressing Valentine first. “Nick, does this case have something to do with the terrorist attacks I've heard about?”  
“It does.”  
“Alright, and you need a date to get into a party and investigate.” Evelyn then turned to Hancock. “John-”  
“Ugh, don't bother. I can already see where this is going.” Hancock scowled at her and folded his arms in protest. “You can go ahead and follow the problem sleuth.”  
“Oh c'mon now. Don't get like that.” Evelyn replied, walking towards him again.  
Hancock put his hands up and stopped her. “No no, it's fine. I get it. You two make a good team, and I also know you kinda get off on the mystery solving shit sometimes. Remember that time you dragged me into the Witchcraft Museum to investigate, only to nearly kill us with a Deathclaw? Yeah, I know you got a kick outta that.” He suddenly smiled again, lowering his arms. “I suppose if you really looking forward to my party, I suppose I could postpone it just for you.”  
Evelyn proceeded to close the gap between them. “Awe, you'll do that for little old me?” She teased him.  
“I'd do anything for you, doll. You're the life of my party after all.” Hancock responded and accepted the second kiss that was offered to him.

Evelyn pulled back and turned to Valentine. “Now then, what kind of party are we talking about here?”  
“A more formal one.” Valentine replied, shifting in his spot and putting his cigar out. “Piper is hosting a black tie event.”  
“Oh, great! An excuse to go shopping for something nice for a change.” Evelyn smiled with an excited tone. “It's been awhile since I've been all dolled up.”  
“If you want to dress up, a simple dress or something will do just fine.” Valentine responded. “C'mon, I'm sure you can find something in Diamond City's marketplace.” He started to leave.  
“And just what do you plan on wearing, Mister Valentine?” Evelyn questioned him.  
“I'm just doing my job so I don't plan on wearing anything, aside from what I normally wear.” Valentine explained. “I don't need anything different to wear, I'm always dressed for the occasion in terms of work.”  
“More like always dressed for shit.” Hancock commented.  
“Yeah, I don't think so.” Evelyn followed up behind his comment, looking Valentines dirty and faded trench coat getup over. “If I'm looking nice, so are you. You ever actually tried a proper suit on?”   
“I'm suppose to be a detective, not Mr.Bond.” Valentine quickly shot back.  
“All the more reason to go shopping as soon as possible.” Evelyn took him by the arm and gave him a sharp yank, pulling him along. “C'mon Nicky! I've been waiting for an excuse like this to fix you up a bit!”  
“But I don't want a suit!” Valentine sighed, having no choice but to follow along.  
Hancock laughed, watching them leave. “Yeah, you two go have fun.” He called out to Valentine. “And I meant what I said, Nick! Bring her back in once piece!”


	3. Party Affairs

“You really should of left the hat home.” Evelyn complained as she walked with Valentine through the streets of Diamond City.  
“I already told you, the hat stays on.” Valentine replied with a scowl. “I still don't see the need for a suit.”  
“It's called having a bit of class, Nicky.” Evelyn replied, the both of them stopping in front of the elevator that lead up to the Mayor's office.  
“Class? Have you seen the world we're living in now? Not very many people understand what class is anymore. Most people showing up tonight will be dressed in rags.” Valentine shot back.  
“Well then you should feel good about the fact you're not one of those people, at least not tonight.” Evelyn said, reaching forward and fixing up his tie. “And it is just for one night, can't the infamous Nicky Vee handle a bit of class for one night?”  
Valentine sighed. “Fine, whatever you say.” He pushed past her and held the elevator door open, waiting for her to get on before following suit.  
“I'm sure tonight will be fun, just wait and see.” Evelyn spoke as the elevator started to lift them up to the office.  
“We're not here to have fun, we're on a case.” Valentine replied.  
“Aren't our cases always fun though?” Evelyn asked. “Remember last month where we ended up running all over the commonwealth looking for a lost cat, only to find him on a splint in Goodneighbour?”  
Valentine finally cracked a smile. “At the time it was troublesome but... Looking back I guess the outcome is kinda funny... In a horribly morbid way.”  
“Yeah. I guess we know for next time to check in with Hancock first before we go searching for another pet.” Evelyn chuckled.

The elevator stopped and the pair got off. They were instantly greeted by Piper who was waiting for guests at the top of the Elevator. She smiled at them.  
“Nick, you made it!” Piper exclaimed, giving him a firm handshake like the rest of the guests. “And you actually managed to bring a date, though I can't say I'm surprised at your pick.” She smiled at Evelyn and offered her a handshake as well.  
“It's good to see you again, Piper.” Evelyn replied, taking her hand. “Hows the whole Mayor thing going for you.”  
“It's been tiresome.” Piper admitted. “Lots of work to do and things to get straightened away but at least now I can finally make sure the people have someone they can trust and be honest with.”  
“I'm sure being the Mayor you're enjoying not being policed anymore when it comes to your media coverage.” Evelyn continued. “Though, that said, why are you of all people staying in the dark about recent news?”  
“oh, don't get me wrong, I'll give everyone the full story once it's been resolved.” Piper responded. “But, you have to admit this is a bit more of a dangerous topic compared to what I used to report on. I really don't intend to scare anyone, and right now the last thing I need is people leaving Diamond City.”  
“Makes sense.” Evelyn shrugged.   
“It does, which reminds me. Nick.” Piper leaned in closer Valentine, lowering her voice. “You just do your thing, but listen, if you have any feeling that someone or everyone may be at risk tonight, you just give me the word and I'll get everyone out of here, okay?”  
“Don't worry, Piper. I don't intend on letting anyone get hurt tonight.” Valentine replied. “I'll have an eye out, and we'll catch that terrorist before you know it.”  
Piper smiled at him. “Thanks, Nick.” She stepped back and addressed them both in her normal tone again. “Well, I guess that's all you need. You two enjoy yourselves tonight. Mingle with some of the other guests, see what juicy gossip you can dig up for me.”  
Evelyn laughed. “I'm sure you'll be able to write a book by the time the night is over.”   
“God, I hope so.” Piper replied with a smirk. “I'll see you around.”  
Piper dismissed them and turned her attention to the new guests that had just arrived on the elevator, giving them her standard greetings. Evelyn and Nick headed inside to the office where everyone was gathered.

Evelyn took a look at the guests. They were all standing around and chatting with each other, and her assumption was right. Everyone was dressed in their best, even if their best was a bit on the ragged side. Most of the conversation topics consisted of their opinions on the new Mayor and what they liked or disliked about the old one, MacDough. Some of them commenting on the potential Piper has to make Diamond City great again, others complaining about her new rules, such as letting the Ghouls back into Diamond City. Overall though, people just seemed to be enjoying themselves, not having to worry about if their friends were really their friends anymore. Things were relaxed within the city now.

“So, what was that comment about rags?” Evelyn looked over at Valentine.  
“I suppose I stand corrected...” Valentine admitted to being in the wrong. “People do still understand class.”  
“Yeah, except you.” Evelyn rolled her eyes, flicking the rim of his worn out hat slightly. “I told you that you'd stick out like a sore thumb if you kept your trench coat.”  
“I did intend to blend in...”  
“And now you're blending in, thanks to me.” She smirked smugly at him and they walked through the room, finding a unpopulated spot near the balcony to stand and chat.  
“So, who are we looking for?” Evelyn questioned.  
“I don't know yet.” Valentine replied. “All I know is that whoever is behind all these attacks, would have interest in showing up here tonight.”  
“Great, so be suspicious of everyone and everything then?” Evelyn asked.  
“No, of course not.” Valentine said. “If we just go around interrogating everyone, I could of worn my trench coat because we blow our cover anyway.” He started scanning the crowd. “You start asking questions like that, people catch on that I'm here for a reason.”  
“That makes me curious, Nick. Would you have come tonight if you weren't here for a case?”  
“No, probably not.” Valentine replied bluntly. “I don't usually have time for social events. Aside from my job, people still don't really have interest to be talking with a Synth.”  
“That's too bad...” Evelyn frowned. “With everyone here tonight, if you had stayed home you would be bored out of your mind without a case.”  
“I'm sure I'd live.” Valentine responded. “There's lots of other work I can do.”  
“Like what?”  
“Looking back through my files for any unsolved cases, or cases that were set aside. Finishing up any reports, that sort of stuff.”  
“What else do you do aside from work, if you don't go to social events sometimes?”  
“...Lots of other stuff I can do besides work.”  
“Such as?”  
“Like... Y'know... Uhm.” Valentine found himself at a lost for words, now that he thought about it there really wasn't much he did that didn't involve work in one way or another. When he was out of work he always went working for more or created work for himself. He didn't know how to respond.   
“Nick...” Evelyn looked at him disapprovingly. “You don't do anything outside of work, do you?”  
“I do!” Valentine protested. “I...” He turned his head and looked away from her. “I listen to soaps sometimes...”  
“You what!?” Evelyn suddenly smirked at him, moving closer. “I didn't quite catch that.”  
“I have a small collection of holotapes that contain dramatic soap operas and literature I sometimes listen to in my spare time!” Valentine begrudgingly admitted, raising his voice a bit so Evelyn heard him clearly that time.  
Evelyn snickered. “God, Nick. I gotta get you outside more often.”   
“Listen, we can talk about this later. We have a job to do.” Valentine put focus back on the task at hand. “If you see anyone acting suspicious, you let me know.”  
“Ugh, fine.” Evelyn agreed, knowing fully well she won't be able to enjoy herself tonight. Hancock's party offer was looking real good right about now. “Should we split up?” She asked.  
“Preferably.” Valentine replied. “I'll head over there and keep an eye near the windows and doors. Why don't you do me a favour and keep your eye on the punch and food? Poison is something to expect at an event like this.”  
“Yeah, I guess I can do that.” Evelyn replied. “Any suspects to be weary about?”  
“Everyone.” Valentine replied. “Just don't let slip the real reason we're here.”  
“Got it.”  
Valentine walked off, disappearing within the crowed and leaving Evelyn to her own devices.

Evelyn sighed and leaned against the wall. Tonight was already going as expected. Horribly. She continued to do what she was told and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, scanning each individual person in the crowd as they passed by her. She looked around for Valentine and couldn't even see him anymore.  
Actually, now that she had time to think about it, there was a lot of people showing up to this party. Far more people than the amount that were actually living in Diamond City, even if everyone had brought a plus one from outside of the city, there still shouldn't of been this many unfamiliar faces....

“Hey, Evelyn! Is that you!” A voice caught her attention and she pulled herself away from the wall, being greeted by a woman with short brown hair accompanied by a man with jet black hair and glasses.  
“Curie, is that you?” Evelyn questioned, addressing the woman.  
“Yep, I didn't expect to you see you here.” Curie replied, standing to the side with her to chat. “Alexander wanted to take me here for a date.”  
“You actually managed to get a date, Lexy?” Evelyn smirked at the man, who frowned back at her.  
“Y'know I hate it when you call me that!” Alexander replied in annoyance. “And yes, I got a date. You make it seem like that's an impossible task.”  
“For someone like you, sure.” Evelyn poked fun at him.  
“God dammit-” Alexander sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win.  
“So, what brings you here?” Curie questioned. “You here with Hancock? This doesn't seem like the type of event he would of been interested in.”  
“Nah, I'm with Nick, actually.” Evelyn replied.  
“Oh? I wouldn't expect to see him here either. Is there something on the go?” Curie asked looking a bit worried.  
“Oh, no. Nothings wrong.” Evelyn replied, sticking to Valentine's word of not tipping anyone off about what was actually going on. “Nick and Piper are good friends, so she invited him, and he decided to take me as his plus one.”  
“And Hancock was okay with that?” Curie looked at Evelyn with skepticism.  
“Yeah, he was. Surprising, I know. But as you said, this isn't really his type of event, but he didn't want to cause me to miss out on all the fun, so he let Nicky take me.” Evelyn explined.  
“Ah, I see. He must trust you a lot.” Curie replied.   
“Of course he does.” Evelyn responded. “What's the point of a relationship without trust?”  
“You make a valid point. I wish Alex was the same way.” She looked to her date.  
“Hey! I trust you!” Alexander corrected. “I just don't trust other people with you.”  
“Whatever you say...” Curie smirked and rolled her eyes.

“So... how did you two find out about this party anyway?” Evelyn asked. “I thought this was just a thing mostly for the people of Diamond City?”  
“Oh, was it suppose to be?” Curie questioned. “We heard about it from some drifters, who heard about it from some other settlers, who heard about passers by who were at Diamond City.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, really. A lot of people know about this party and a lot of them decided to show up. Like me and Alexander.” Curie replied.  
“Wait so... more than just a few people from outside the City are here tonight?” Evelyn suddenly looked a bit pale.  
“I would assume, yes.” Curie said. “We past a group that were just hanging out by the main gate, people are even throwing a party outside now.”  
“Oh this is bad...” Evelyn said.  
“Why? What's wrong?” Curie asked her.  
“Where's Nick? I need to find Nick...” Evelyn left her friends and started to push through the crowd, looking for any sign of Synth.

The amount of people that showed up to this party was surprising. Maybe it was a bit of a mistake for Piper to completely dismiss the diamond city security while she worked on a better system. People seemed to just be coming and going as they pleased. The office was crammed with people everywhere in little groups talking, drinking, getting a little rough.   
It was times like this Evelyn hated her height. Like another foot would be beneficial right now. She struggled to look between the crowds for Valentine. She was starting to wish she had allowed him to show up in his trench coat now, at least that would of been easier to spot than the black suit she forced him into. She couldn't count how many men were there dressed in black. It was the easiest to hide the dirty and stains on.

“C'mon, where the hell is-”  
Thunk.  
“Ow...” Evelyn pulled back, holding her head. She just smacked into something a bit more stiff and hard.  
“You should probably watch where you're going.” Valentine turned around to face her. Well that was one way to find him in a crowd, being the only one made of metal. “Evelyn, what are you doing over here, I told you I have this side covered.”  
“Nick, we have a major problem.” Evelyn replied.  
“What's wrong? Did you find a lead?” Valentine questioned.  
“No, but I did-”  
Evelyn was cut off as she was startled. Someone turned on a nearby radio on and turned it up really loud. The person was a random stranger, and they connected a small device to the radio.  
“Alright! Who's ready to really make this into a party!?” They exclaimed and suddenly inserted a holotape into their device, and causing music to play out through the radio.  
“...I take back what I said about people having class...” Valentine spoke, he and Evelyn moving away from the area to avoid damage to their sound processors. “What's the big issue you were talking about?”  
“Well I ran into Curie and Alexander and- Hey!” Evelyn exclaimed as she was suddenly shoved forward by someone, when she looked back to tell them off, she found the whole room was moving now. People were actually starting to dance to the music.  
“I think perhaps we should speak with Piper.” Valentine suggested, watching the crowd sway with the beat. “ It seems things are starting to get a bit out of hand...”  
“Yeah no kidding.” Evelyn agreed. “There's so many people here, I don't know how we're suppose to keep an eye out for anyone dangerous. Someone could get killed by just tripping and falling during an upbeat song.”  
“Follow me.” Valentine said taking her hand and leading her through the crowd. “I think I saw Piper over here a few minutes ago.”   
“There she is, I think I see her.” Evelyn pointed out, spotting the girls iconic red cap from a mile away, she was almost as bad as Valentine when it came to fashion sense sometimes, she also wouldn't part with her hat. “Just gotta make it past those pe-”

The music changed again and so did the crowds reaction. They started moving in a different pattern, throwing the pair off guard and causing them to get split up again. It wasn't long before they were swallowed by the crowd. Evelyn growled in annoyance as she continued to be shoved and pushed around.   
People were really starting to get into the swing of things, and they even attempted to pull her into some dances, the ones where you dance to the beat and then trade off with a random person in the room. She tried to avoid it as best she could but with things getting out of hand and unable to escape the crowd, it wasn't long before the music changed again and she was swept up with it.  
Evelyn didn't even know which part of the office she was in any more and all of the movement and being handed off to other people was starting to make her dizzy and disoriented. She just wanted to get back to Valentine and help Piper clean this whole mess up.

Clunk.  
“God dammit, that's twice now!” Evelyn whined holding her nose now, she looked up at Valentine.  
“I think that time was my fault.” Valentine said, looking down at her. “People really don't seem to understand that some of us don't want to dance.”  
“Yeah I know.” Evelyn complained, looking at the crowd that threatened to break them up again. “How the hell are we suppose to get through this crowd without ending up back where we started.”  
“Well we can take out the radio guy-”  
“Again, how do you plan on getting over there?”  
“...I have a gun on me, all I need is a clear shot.”  
“Christ, Nick! This is a party, even I didn't bring a gun.” Evelyn looked at him. “Also, I don't think the radio guy is a terrorist, so you'd be killing an innocent.”  
“At what level of an annoyance does he have to reach before he's no longer innocent?” Valentine asked.  
“We're not killing the radio guy.” Evelyn stated bluntly.  
“Well, do you have any ideas then?” Valentine questioned her.  
Evelyn looked out at the crowd and thought for a moment. She brought her attention back to Valentine and then suddenly grabbed him, closing a gap between them and placed his hand on her hip, while she shifted her own to his shoulder and held his other hand.  
“What kind of plan is-”  
“We're not going to get anywhere if we keep forcing ourselves through this.” Evelyn spoke looking back at him. “There's a certain flow everyone's following, and we gotta following it too.”   
“...You mean we have to dance?” Valentine questioned.  
“If that's what it takes.” Evelyn replied, noticing as the more upbeat swing died out and now a slower song started playing. This caused a number of people to move to the side lines and only couples to stay on the floor. She smirked at Valentine. “I think we just caught a lucky break.”   
“With less people we should be able to just walk through now-” Valentine tried to pull away but Evelyn wouldn't let him.  
“It's easier if we just choose one plan and stick to it.” She said, tightening her grip. “C'mon, follow me, we'll make it over to where piper is quicker than you'd know it.”  
“I hope you know what you're doing.” Valentine stated, following Evelyn's movements as she lead them through the crowd, listening to the rhythm of the song playing. 

Evelyn knew exactly what she was doing, that was for sure. She hummed softly along to the music, going over the steps of the waltz in her head. One, two, three... One, two, three... She still remembered how to dance, though it'd been 200 years since she last danced like this with her late husband Robert.   
She looked up at Valentine, to see how he was making out, expecting to find him trying to watch his footsteps and not to step on her feet. Instead he was already looking back at her when she looked up. He gave her a look that still seemed to doubt her motives. She only smiled at him, following the tune and sharply pulling him aside into a 180 turn, continuing out the movements.  
More people joined the floor again, seeming to have built the courage to dance with their partners as well. With things getting crowded again, Evelyn lost her pace and ended up stumbling, tripping with her heels and almost falling.  
She didn't fall though. Valentine caught her in a swift motion, improvising a dip and then hauling her back to her feet. Evelyn was caught off guard as he took charge now, pulling her along instead. He took greater strides than Evelyn's small short ones, a more elegant and refined movement. It was interesting how smooth he could be considering his metal casing. It put a whole new meaning on the term “like a well oiled machine.”  
Evelyn gained her confidence back, syncing up with Valentines more bold movements, and following along. She chuckled softly at him as she gave him an indication of her next motive. He followed up as she took charge again, moving them past everyone in the crowd with ease, weaving in and out between them, no different than riding a bike through a bunch of pylons.   
Valentine looked down, watching their movements for a moment, and then back up at Evelyn, cracking a small smile at her. He seemed impressed now by her skills, rather than doubtful of her original idea. The pair were so busy keeping up with the flow of the music, that they didn't even realized they had already passed by Piper. The music just kept playing away.  
All songs come to an end though, as did this one. As the music worked up for its big finish, Evelyn started to slow down and back off a bit. Looking over his shoulder she realized they had passed their destination, and looked a bit concerned about it. Valentine shifted his hand, placing it on her chin and turning her head back to him. Evelyn was about to question him, but was again taken off guard as he broke them apart, shoving her away but keeping their hands interlocked.   
As the song came to it's climax, Valentine passed her off to his other arm quickly, and pretended to drop her, only to still have her and dip her again, leaning in and pulling her close with a wide smirk as the song finished.

Things were quiet for a moment. The radio guy must of been switching out his tapes again. Evelyn was still a bit confused and shocked, she just stared back at Valentine with a gleam in her eyes. Valentine's smile quickly faded as he noticed the music had stopped. He more roughly pulled Evelyn back to her feet and let go of her, looking away.  
“...Sorry.” He suddenly said without a prompt, motioning for them to quickly make their way to the sidelines near Piper while they still had a break.  
Evelyn followed him, but she wasn't finished with him yet. “Sorry for what? Nick that was amazing!” She exclaimed, a wide smile plastered across her face. “Where did you learn to dance like that?”  
“You uh... You eventually pick some things up when you've been around for over a hundred years.” Valentine replied.  
“That was too good for something you just picked up, surely you must have learned it from someone?” Evelyn questioned him.  
“Nope, I taught myself.” Valentine said. “I mean, if not one wants to converse with a Synth, they most certainly didn't want to dance with one either.”   
“Yeah but-”  
“Hey, you two! I could I see you for a second?” Piper caught their attention and ended their conversation. “I think I have a tiny bit of a problem, here...”


End file.
